


Fading In, Fading Out

by Masked_Beauty_Who_Writes, Plz_Humor_My_Ships, Poisoned_Fate



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha Jean Kirstein, Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha Mikasa Ackerman, Alpha Reiner Braun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Hange Zoë, Cheater Levi(Shingeki no Kyojin), Cheating, Multi, Omega Armin Arlert, Omega Bertholdt Hoover, Omega Eren Yeager, Omega Marco Bott, Omega Mike Zacharias, Omega Oluo Bozado
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:51:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7941928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masked_Beauty_Who_Writes/pseuds/Masked_Beauty_Who_Writes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plz_Humor_My_Ships/pseuds/Plz_Humor_My_Ships, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poisoned_Fate/pseuds/Poisoned_Fate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title was inspired by Love Me Like You Do.</p>
<p>Eren Jaeger<br/>Alias: Heartbroken Teenager.</p>
<p>After 3 years of dating Levi, he finds out Levi has been cheating on him for 1 year with his best friend Armin and co-worker Oluo Bozado.</p>
<p>Levi was his everything, his mate his best friend and his world. Yet, Levi had given Eren the shitty end of the stick.</p>
<p>Will they end up together or go their separate ways?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New story with Poisoned_Fate and Plz_Humor_My_Ships❤

                    Prologue 

_"I love you Levi. See you tomorrow baby!"_

_"I love you too, sweetheart."_

_Levi left the Jaeger household. But he had left his phone._

_*Ding* was the sound Eren had heard 4 times. He hadn't wanted to be nosy but what can he do? Curiosity killed the cat._

_From:Armin at 5:30_

_Are you on your way?_

_From:Armin at 5:35_

_Levi we need to tell him. He's my best friend. I already feel bad enough._

_From: Oluo at 5:50_

_Levi, me and Armin are at his place. Hurry up._

Eren' _s heart dropped into his stomach._

_From:Armin at 5:55_

_He has the right to know that we are having an affair._

_Armin was his best friend. Why would he be having and affair with his mate. Didn't Armin already have Jean? And why was Oluo, his coworker there? Only one way to find out._

_Eren ran outside hopped inside his car, with Levi's phone._

* * *

Eren hopped out his car and dug out the spare key Armin gave him. He ran inside the living room to see Armin and Levi making out on the couch. He stared, in shock.

He threw Levi's phone into the wall. The two separated and Oluo appeared from the kitchen.

"How could you, Armin? You were like a brother to me?", Eren asked, hot tears swelling up in eyes.

"Eren. I'm so sorry. P-please believe me.", Armin said shaking. 

Levi tried to get up and embrace his mate. The brunet slapped him.

"You were my everything.", Eren said.

Without addressing Oluo, Eren ran out the door, and hopped in his car.

He sped off.

He only made it half way down the street, before there was a crash. 

He had rammed his car into the pole. 


	2. On the Edge of Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is in coma, dreaming about how he and Levi used to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well we're back.

 

“Eren, wait!” The raven called as he chased his mate down the street. The brunette ignored his calls and jumped into his car. He quickly sped off not taking the time to put on his seatbelt. In his distress he didn’t see the car that came round the corner in time, he swerved out of the way only to collide with a pole. The impact caused him to come flying through the windshield, his head hitting the pole. He then hit the floor with a loud thud, his body just lied there in an almost lifeless state. The world had become almost silent the only sound that could be heard was the alpha’s scream as he watched his mate crash.  
“Eren!” Levi screamed as he ran over to him. He cradled the boys body, not wanting to let him go.He pulled out his phone and dialled 911.

* * *

 

"911, what is your emergency?", the operate asked

"My mate just crashed into a street pole when he was leaving the house. Please help.", Levi pleaded

"We will sir, what is the location?", the man on the other end asked.

"678 Titan Lane."

"Okay, an ambulance is on the way."

Levi hung up.

* * *

_It was 1:00 am in the morning when Levi rung on Eren's doorbell. The latter's parents had went on a second honeymoon._

_"Levi, what are you doing here? School is in a few hours.", Eren answered the door, rubbing his eyes._

_Then, Levi broke into tears._

_Eren dragged him inside and sat him on the couch._

_"Levi, what's wrong?", the brunet questioned, wanting to know what was bothering his alpha friend_

_"She's gone.", Levi whispered, his voice hoarse from crying._

_Eren knew what the elder meant. His mother had Lung Cancer, the price she paid for smoking when Levi was a little kid._

_Eren embraced Levi in a hug. He still had both of his parents but he almost lost his mom. He was little and they were on their way home from shopping. Suddenly, a man dressed in all black came up and tried to steal his mother's bag. His mother had fought hard, and then the man stabbed her in the middle of her stomach. He dropped her prude in front of Eren and ran. The manager of the store came out and saw his mother laying in a pool of blood. They called 911 and they saved her. The boy had cried everyday until his mother came back. And when she did, the woman had a scar in place of the blade. Eren never took her for granted again._

_"It's gonna be okay, Levi.", Eren tried to reassure the raven._

_"How? I've lost the only person who will ever love me.", Levi moped._

_"That's not entirely true...", Eren said looking away from the elder._

_He had felt this way about Levi ever since the raven was in his senior year. The boy was only a year older. They had started hanging out because of Hanji. Ever since they were inseparable. Eren had found out his feeling, he never said no to spending time with Levi._

_Eren was taken out of his thought when he felt a warm pair of lips on his own._

_Levi pulled away and wiped the remaining tears._

_"I've already lost someone I loved. I don't wanna lose you too, Eren. Will you be my mate?", Levi asked, nervousness sounding in his voice. He was scared Eren would say no and they would never be friends again._

_"Yes, I will.", Eren answered with a blinding smile._

_Levi, for the first time in forever, smiled back, showing his equally with teeth._

_That weekend, Levi knotted Eren and made him his omega._

* * *

 


	3. Dream or Reality?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren wakes up from his nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess you has returned!

_The brunette woke up with a start. Sweat was covering his body from a nightmare. He looked around the room expecting to see white walls and the beeping of a heart monitor but was met with his mates warm embrace and room. ‘Maybe it was just a dream.’ He thought looking down at his slowly waking mate. The silver eyes looked up at him mild concern flashing through his eyes._

_“You okay?” The raven asked Eren._

_“Yeah, I’m fine. Just a bad dream.” He responded shakily._

_“You want to talk about it? It might help.” The alpha said wrapping his omega in his arms and enveloping him in a comforting scent._

_“I dreamt that you had cheated on me with Armin and Oluo. And when I confronted you about it, I left your house in my rage and was then his by a car. That was when I woke up. I all felt so real.” The omega mumbled into Levi’s chest._

_“I would never cheat on you. You’re my mate! What kind of alpha would I be if I slept with someone else?” He said wrapping his arms around him tighter. Scenting him in the hopes it would calm his mate._

_“It was a stupid dream but I just can’t help thinking that somethings off.” Eren murmured._

_“What do you mean, love?” He asked._

_“That this is all just a dream.” The brunette responded looking away from his alpha._

_“What makes you say that? Of course this isn’t a dream.” The alpha said looking confused._

_“Everything seems too perfect. You haven’t let me sleep in your bed for months and you aren’t normally so affectionate with me, especially in the mornings. You’ve been really distant lately and now suddenly everything is back to normal.” Eren looked up at Levi with teary eyes. “Why did you do that to me?”_

_“Because...” Suddenly the room became colder and the look on Levi’s face grew darker. “Because I never loved you. I dated you only out of pity. Why else do you think I stuck around for so long? Because of love? Fuck no!” Levi laughed. “Who could love an ugly freak like you? If I was satisfied with you I wouldn’t have cheated. I got bored and moved on.” He spat out._

_“I never liked you Eren.” The brunette whipped round to see Armin standing in the corner of the room with a cold smirk on his face. “I was so jealous that you managed to get your filthy paws on an alpha as good as Levi. I realised that I had to have him before you tainted him. I waited until he was bored – which didn’t take long – and then I took him it was so much fun sneaking around your back. Made **everything** more thrilling.” Armin started to laugh along with Levi. The words bounced around in Eren’s mind. ‘Freak’, ‘Ugly’, ‘Filthy’ he curled up in a ball clenching his fists over his ears willing the world to go away. _

_“Shut up! Leave me alone!” The sobbing boy cried shaking to his very core._

_“If you want us to leave all you need to do is... WAKE UP!” Levi shouted._

_\--_

The bruntte woke up with a start frantically looking around the room noticing the white walls and heart monitor that seemed to be bleeping too much. _‘So it was real’_

“You’re awake.” Whispered an all too familiar voice next to him. He turned his head to see a relieved looking Levi who looked exhausted. His skin was paler than usual, his bags were even darker and his eyes looked slightly sunken in. He also looked thinner like he hadn’t eaten in a few days. The raven reached out to pull his mate into a hug when he was pushed away. “What are you doing?” He asked hurt slightly.

“What am I doing? What are _you_ doing! You have no right to be here after how you treated me! Why are you here? Do you feel bad and think that this will make you feel better? Why don’t you just go to one of your other omega whores.” He snarled at Levi glaring daggers at the man.

“I’m not with them anymore. I was just confused and did something stupid. Please forgive me.” Levi begged looking at Eren with hope filled eyes.

“Forgive you? What gives you the right to ask for forgiveness after what you did to me? Because of you my heart was broken!” Tears welled up in the boys eyes but he refused to let them fall, not wanting to show any weakness anymore. “I’m stuck in a fucking hospital for God knows how long because you didn’t you didn’t have the guts to dump me before you moved onto your next bitch!” He screamed.

“B-because I love you. You’re my mate, I need you!” Levi cried. Eren had never seen the alpha show so much emotion before but that was not going to make him forgive the man.

“You are not my mate! You can’t play victim here and get upset because I don’t want you here! You can’t apologise and expect everything will be okay. This is real fucking life and not some romance movie you seem to be living in. Nothing will ever be okay again and it’s all because of you! I don’t want you anywhere near me anymore and I don’t want this fucking bond!” Eren screamed tugging at his hair slightly.

“Please, Eren you can’t do this to me. I’ve changed, just one more chance please.” Levi cried begging the omega for forgiveness.

“I can do this to you and I won’t forgive you. Now get the hell out. I don’t want to see your face anymore.” The brunette screamed.

“N-“ Before the alpha could protest someone burst into the room.

“Helooo! Just here to check the pa- woah look at all the tension in here.” Said a man in a white lab coat, light blue eyes and blonde hair that had a slight curly look to them. He assessed the situation and noticed the distress that was coming of the omega in waves that was obviously directed at the raven alpha in the room. “I’m going to have to ask you to leave, sir. My patient is under a lot of stress and I can only guess your the reason. I can’t have this stress worsening the his health so you need to leave.” Levi looked to Eren and then back to the alphan doctor.

“No.” Levi responded his dominant scent filling the room.

“I will have to call security on you if you refuse to leave.” The doctor responded trying to tame his dominant scent that wanted to come out.

“I’m not leaving my mate with another alpha.” Levi snarled glaring at the man.

“I’m not your fucking mate!” Eren yelled at him. Levi was about to protest when Carla – Eren’s mother – came storming in the room looking relieved yet furious at the same time.

“My baby’s awake!” She went up to her son and hugged him kissing him all over his face and fussing over the boy.

“I’m fine mum.” The boy whined at her actions. Affectionately pushing her away and giggling lightly when a kiss tickled him.

“What are you still doing here Levi?” She asked in a menacing voice.

“Being with my mate.” The raven responded like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Carla stood up straight and stared Levi down. Momma bear mode had been activated. “You are not mate of my son.” Before Levi could protest Carla spoke again. “We had a deal Levi and now that my son is awake you need to leave.” She said grabbing Levi by the arm and dragging the man out the room. Eren and the doctor were still able to hear Carla yelling at Levi from down the corridor. It made the silence in the room al the more awkward.

“Fight with the boyfriend?” Asked the doctor.

“Ex-boyfriend.”

“Ouch, sorry.” The man responded to opening the emotional wound.

“Don’t be. The bastard isn’t worth the time.” He looked the other man up and down. “Who are you?”

“I’m Doctor Inocencio. But a cutey like you can call me Xavi.” He said with a smirk and a wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, comments and kudos are appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

So how are you, Eren? Oh, can I call you by your first name? I like the way it sounds.", Xavi asked with a smug grin.

The brunette blushed and nodded. Xavi prepared to ask the boy another question when his father walked in. The room was filled with the scent of pine trees and fire embers.

"Eren, you're awake.", Grisha smiled. The last time he saw his son he was nothing more than a breathing corpse. To see the vibrant green in his boy's eyes was the highlight of his day.

"Hi, Dad.", Eren stretched his arms out for a hug and Grisha quickly and happily accepted. 

Once the hug was finished Grisha began to check a chart he had came in with.

"Eren........", Grisha lead on.

"What is it, Dad?", Eren asked worried.

"This is remarkable. You broke a couple of ribs and fractured your wrist but everything is healed.", Grisha stated in awe.

Grisha had never witnessed anything like this in all his years. No patient had ever healed in such a short amount of time. 

"Does that mean I'll be able to go home?", Eren asked.

"Yes, I'll have your mother go home and get you some clothes and I'll sign you out.", Grisha beamed. He'd always known Eren was special.

The older Jaeger left the room. That left Eren and Xavi. 

"I'm sorry to inform you of this Eren, but you can't leave the hospital yet.", Xavi stated.

"Why not my father just said-" the young omega was cut off.

"You can't leave without you giving me your number first." Xavi stated smugly.

"O-Oh." Eren blushed. He wasn't ready for another relationship but what's the harm in making a new friend. He could really use one of those.

Eren wrote his number down on a blank piece of printer paper and gave it to Xavi.

"I'll be sure to use this.", Xavi proclaimed. He walked over to the boy and took his left hand in his right and kissed it.

Eren's eyes widened to the size of plates. The nurse left and Eren sighed.

Maybe he wasn't ready to face everyone again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. Hope you enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> Fight Levi and Armin and Oluo. Do as you please.


End file.
